1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a streaming method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a streaming method and apparatus that operate by inserting other content into main content while streaming the main content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of a method of transmitting media data through a network include a downloading method and a streaming method. In the streaming method, a server transmits media data in real time, and a client reproduces the received media data in real time.
Unlike the downloading method that starts to reproduce media data after transmitting and receiving the media data, the streaming method transmits and receives the media data in real time through a logical channel set between the server and the client.